


A Hard Morning's Work

by solarlotus



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uhtred, Come on face, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finan is in charge, Gisela does what she wants, Gisela gets all the orgasms, Loving Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, This is pure filth, Threesome, Uhtred begging, Vaginal Sex, loving threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: Uhtred wakes up in between his two lovers, Finan and Gisela. Hot sex ensues, but only Finan decides when Uhtred is allowed to come.
Relationships: Finan/Gisela/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Hard Morning's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirsten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/gifts).



> The guilty know who they are for their enablement and encouragement.

Uhtred woke as usual to two bodies pressed close to him, one small, soft and delicate, one hard, muscled and scared like his own. He sighed happily and inhaled the lavender scent of Gisela’s hair, he had no idea how she always made it smell so good, but she was a seer and the favour of the gods, which she now bestowed on him, so perhaps she was blessed. Uhtred often wondered if he had married a goddess, one of Frigg’s handmaidens stranded in Midgard, a love goddess who did not belong in the mortal realm. He put his arm around her sleeping middle, was she swelling again? He hoped so.

Uhtred slid his hand down to cup her buttocks, his cock already hard against his belly and a coil of excitement unfurling in his chest as an idea formed. Finan was still sleeping at his back and he could slide in, fuck Gisela and come before Finan awoke.

He could feel Gisela press back into his roaming hand when a strong calloused palm came to rest on his own hip, firmly staying the gentle rocking in Gisela’s direction. A jolt of arousal shot through Uhtred’s cock as Finan’s beard tickled his neck and Finan’s other hand lifted his hair, stroking it away from his face to kiss and nuzzle at his cheek, neck and shoulders.

‘Darlin’,’ Finan breathed in his ear. ‘What are yer doin’?’

‘Nothing,’ Uhtred replied, now pressing back into Finan, seeking out his hardness.

‘My sweet Uhtred,’ Finan crooned softly. ‘I know what ye were doin’, ye were seekin’ out Gisela’s cunt while ye thought I was sleepin’, ye thought yer could come and I wouldna know.’

Finan stroked Uhtred’s hip again and pulled Uhtred flush again him. They all slept naked and Uhtred immediately felt Finan’s arousal against him.

‘I wouldn’t do that,’ Uhtred protested.

‘No, yer wouldna, cus I will know, darlin’.’

Uhtred was bucking against Finan now as Gisela opened her eyes and turned to wink lazily at Finan.

‘He’s so hard,’ Gisela sighed, wrapping her hand around Uhtred’s cock. ‘He is ready to spill already.’

‘I think he should come in your cunt,’ Finan said with a devilish grin.

‘Yes,’ Uhtred pleaded. ‘I want that.’ Gisela made approving sounds and kissed him, leaning further over to kiss Finan too.

‘And yer will. One day. But yer know I canna let ye do that yet,’ Finan said as he began to kiss Uhtred’s back.

‘He is so desperate,’ Gisela teased, lightly continuing her stroking of Uhtred’s cock, she was smiling at both her men. ‘I am wet and I have two big cocks in my bed…’

‘Please,’ Uhtred begged, now leaning forward to kiss Gisela’s swollen breasts.

‘What do you think, Finan?’ Gisela asked, letting Uhtred kiss and suck on her nipples.

‘I think he’ll come in your cunt right enough, but he’s empty himself, look at his needy whinin’, he’s gunna need fuckin’,’ Finan sighed. Uhtred groaned around Gisela’s nipple and thrust his arse back towards Finan, who grabbed his hips and hauled him down the bed, so his face was in Gisela’s lap. ‘Yer may lick her cunt, ye don’t stop til she tells yer to, darlin’,’ Finan told him, kissing him deeply leaving Uhtred panting and in a haze of lust as he parted he wife’s legs to taste her, groaning as he dipped his tongue inside.

Gisela answered his groan with a sigh and buried her fingers in his hair.

‘How does she taste?’ Finan askes greedily. Uhtred raised his head, his mouth and beard wet.

‘She is good, so good,’ Uhtred moaned, leaning up to kiss Finan, all tongues and no finesse and they shared Gisela’s wetness, before Uhtred dove back into her cunt and Finan hauled his hips up, exposing Uhtred’s tight arse and furled pink hole.

Finan smirked in satisfaction as Uhtred shifted to widen his legs, giving Finan better access, Finan grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them, pulling them apart. ‘Good,’ Finan muttered, palming the small of Uhtred’s back. His back was scarred from the slaver’s whip and battle, like Finan’s, but his buttocks were milky white and smooth, unmarred by the hardships of life. Finan bent to kiss them, each perfect globe of flesh muscular and taut, but also soft and yielding as he parted them. He carried on kissing them as Uhtred started to moan, wet kisses that reached Uhtred’s balls, trailed back up that sensitive skin to his arsehole, before Finan licked that fluttering pink hole and Uhtred shuddered.

Finan was lost now, he could taste the soap still on Uhtred’s skin and sweat and musk of his lover as his tongue swept up and down, teased the puckered rim and then Finan pushed in. Uhtred let out a small cry. Finan could tell he’d lifted his head from between Gisela’s thighs as her steady stream of moans and encouragement had stopped.

‘Are you being fucked?’ Gisela asked, her voice strained. Finan knew she was touching herself, rubbing her nub. Uhtred’s answer was a moan as Finan continued to fuck him with his tongue. Gisela cried out, reaching her peak and pushing Uhtred’s head back between her legs to lap at her cunt, drawing out her orgasm as her thighs wrapped around his shoulders.

Finan was immersed in his lover, he adored doing this to Uhtred, the sounds he made, the helpless whimpering, the thrusting back, raising his glorious arse in the air ready for taking.

Finally, he raised his wet chin and reached for the phial of oil they kept under the bed. Gisela was laid out breathing heavily, stroking Uhtred’s hair, her breasts softly wobbling as her chest heaved. Uhtred was still between her thighs, his nose and forehead tickled by her soft curls as he gripped her hips and tried to stop himself fucking into her cunt or the mattress as Finan slowly tormented him.

Finan drizzled the oil over his cock and down Uhtred’s crack and ran a thumb over his hole.

‘No, I am ready,’ Uhtred said, his voice clear and demanding. Finan grinned.

‘Yer greedy little cock lover,’ he smiled, pushing the head of his cock against Uhtred.

‘I want to see,’ Gisela cried, scrambling up the bed to kneel beside Finan, wrapping her arms around him. Finan waited until she was ready, knowing how much she loved to be with him when he fucked Uhtred. ‘Yes,’ she sighed as Finan pushed inside. ‘More,’ she urged as Uhtred groaned deeply, bearing down to take Finan.

‘Yer alright, darlin’?’ Finan asked softly, running a hand up Uhtred’s side.

‘More,’ was Uhtred’s reply.

Gisela was running her hands over Finan, enjoying the hard planes of his body, his taut arse cheeks and the cock that was driving into her husband.

‘Give it to him, please,’ Gisela begged. ‘He needs it.’

‘He’s a needy one,’ Finan mused. ‘Let me taste ye and I’ll give him what he’s needin’.’

Gisela smiled at Finan and parted her legs, pushed her fingers inside herself, sighed heavily, knowing both men were watching her. She made a show, pumping them in and out, making sure the two fingers she offered Finan were covered in her wetness as he took her wrist and brought them to his mouth, greedily sucking and licking them, before thrusting into Uhtred properly.

It was slow at first, Finan stroking Uhtred’s sides as Gisela watched his cock sink in and out, touching herself, peaking loudly and collapsing on Finan’s shoulder. Then Uhtred was pushing back, beads of sweat collecting on his lower back.

‘There, there,’ he cried, almost sobbing into the mattress as Finan now pounded into him, taking what he needed.

‘Gisela, stop him,’ Finan grunted. Gisela picked herself up, now quite dishevelled and reached for Uhtred’s cock. She loved his cock, it was rock solid and dripping, it gave her so much pleasure, from that gentle tender first time to all the times he took her hard, filling her, giving her what she needed. But Finan had said not yet, so she kissed his beautiful head, kissed his scarred but beautiful back and reached for his cock and squeezed the base, denying him as Finan cried out, coming and filling Uhtred with his seed.

~

Finan stole a quiet moment with Uhtred before they met the men for their morning practice. He was still on edge, vulnerable and needed Finan’s touch.

‘I’ll see ye and Gisela at noon,’ Finan promised, tucking one of the small plaits in Uhtred’s hair behind his ear. ‘Gisela will bring a mare to the far barn for us to look at.’

‘We are looking at a mare?’ Uhtred complained.

‘The only mare ye are riding is Gisela.’

‘I need…’

‘I know what yer need,’ Finan hushed. ‘Yer’a lord to everyone else, but to me yer’a …’

‘What am I? Uhtred smiled mischievously.

Finan considered. ‘My darlin’,’ he whispered, bringing their foreheads together. ‘My love. I’m goin’ to take care of ye, Uhtred, Now, I can bring ye off now, right here, give ye some satisfaction. But then I might not be around later…’ He let the thought hang for a moment and Uhtred put his hand around Finan’s neck, stroking the hair at the nape. ‘Or you can wait for me, however long that takes.’

Uhtred kissed Finan softly. ‘Don’t you dare touch anyone else,’ he breathed.

~

Noon came, they met in the stable, Uhtred on edge and hard. It has been a tiring morning. He had watched Finan fight, something that always turned him on, as they tried to teach their men a new shield wall formation. Finan walking down the line, hacking at weaknesses with wooden axes and seaxes screaming that they’d all be dead and shitting themselves if they fought like that was better than a dozen naked whores to Uhtred.

Gisela was sitting atop a pile of hay on a blanket she had laid out, the mare safely tied up. As soon as they bolted the door she grinned, held out a skein of ale to each and slowly lifted her skirts.

‘Boys,’ she said with a smirk. ‘I need a cock.’

‘I am sorry, lady,’ Finan answered, falling to his knees in front of her. ‘Ye were neglected this mornin’, yer cock hungry husband was takin’ all.’

‘You’ll have to earn my forgiveness, both of you.’

Uhtred swiftly divested himself of his weapons and jerkin as Finan began to lick Gisela’s cunt and she started to sigh and moan happily. He lifted his head after a short while, his beard wet and lips glistening.

‘Fuck her,’ Finan told Uhtred. The three of them hastily removed clothing, unlaced trousers, belts, underwear was pulled down. Uhtred lay back on the blanket on the hay and thrust up eagerly into Gisela who bounced up and down on him.

‘I want to see your tits,’ Uhtred growled, groping at her chest. They knew they wouldn’t get her dress off, her broaches held fast, but they bounced underneath driving Uhtred wild.

Finan knelt beside them watching, stroking himself, his using his fist to keep himself close, but not there as Gisela took her pleasure, her rhythm never quite enough for Uhtred, just as he was building she would crest and slow, panting over him as he thrust up into her, desperate as she stilled him. He tried to flip her, set the pace, but a firm heavily muscled arm across his chest kept him in place.

‘Please, please,’ Uhtred begged. ‘I need to come.’

‘Yer need come, pretty darlin’?’ Finan teased, crawling to swipe his cock over Uhtred’s greedy lips. ‘I can give ye mine in yer pretty mouth.’

‘Please, my love, please, I need it, I can’t hold off,’ he begged. ‘I can’t stop, I’m going to…’

‘No, you are not.’

‘I need…’

Gisela lifted off him at this and Uhtred cried out in frustration. She lay next to him panting.

‘I have come so much today!’ she exclaimed.

Uhtred had tears in his eyes as he reached for his cock and Finan batted his hands away, squeezing the base of Uhtred’s cock again before licking a wet stripe up the red length of it.

‘May I say, lady, yer taste divine,’ Finan growled before swallowing Uhtred down.

‘Oh gods, my balls will explode! Make him let me,’ Uhtred pleaded with Gisela. ‘Beg him for me, please, my love.’

‘I cannot,’ Gisela answered, stroking Uhtred’s cheek. ‘I’m too tired, I’ve come so many times today.’ She yawned and snuggled up to Uhtred to watch Finan’s slow and wet slurping up and down Uhtred’s cock.

‘Please, Finan, please, my love, I need it, I can’t stop, I’ll do anything for you.’

Finan lifted his head and Uhtred let out another cry of frustration, followed by a gasp as Finan’s fingers found his hole and began to circle and probe.

‘Darlin’, ye still slippy from this mornin’, are ye still leakin’ my seed?’

‘Fuck me, let me come on your cock.’

‘So greedy, so, so greedy,’ Finan laughed, pushing a finger inside him, swiftly followed by a second as Uhtred writhed beneath him and Gisela whispered encouragement.

‘Fuck him,’ she urged. ‘Fill him, he loves it, look at him. I will fuck him later, with the marble cock, he loves that.’

‘He does,’ Finan agreed. ‘I’ll stuff his pretty lips and you stuff his pretty arse.’ Finan curled his fingers and Uhtred cried out, his red cock weeping copiously as he descended into a stream of nonsense directed at Finan.

‘Here’s the plan, darlin’,’ Finan whispered in Uhtred’s ear, stilling his fingers and using his free hand to wipe the tears from his cheek. ‘I’m going to suck your cock now and when I do you can come in my mouth.’

Finan resumed stroking the bundle of nerves inside Uhtred, rendering him an incoherent mess, writhing on the straw, he kissed his neck, his perfect belly, his balls, all the time Uhtred was crying hot tears, bucking up and holding Gisela now as if for dear life.

Finally, Finan lowered his mouth and set to work. He loved Uhtred’s cock, perfectly proportioned like the rest of him, he swirled his tongue around the head, licking down the shaft, sucking, as far as he could go, again and again, then Uhtred burst and Finan’s mouth filled.

Finan sucked and stroked him through it, milking every last drop from him as Gisela muffled his cries in her chest.

When Finan finally lifted his head up he had come over his lips and chin, Uhtred was shaking. Finan eased his fingers free and wrapped a fist around his own cock.

‘Where shall I spill?’ he asked Gisela.

‘On his face,’ she said straight away. Finan shuffled up and looked down at his debauched and ruined lover, his face tear stained and breathless and he came, streaking Uhtred’s cheek and lips in white, before the three of them gathered each other in a tight embrace, not knowing where each other began and ended, the safest place in the world.

‘Boys,’ Gisela said at last. ‘Remember to wash your faces before we eat.’

They lifted their heads up and looked at each other, brown eyes and blue eyes and brown eyes meeting. Uhtred was the first to laugh, then they couldn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely never written anything this porny before (hides)


End file.
